According To Plan
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: Kagome has a plan but a certain wolf just doesn't seem to be getting the hint ONESHOT


Fuck if I know...

Fanfictions that have Kouga picking up a broken Kagome because Inuyasha tossed her away make me sad. Kouga and Kagome are both strong characters and are first choices! They shouldn't be together because she needs to be fixed or so that she isn't alone. I honestly think they have great chemistry and a great dynamic. He really cares about her and she keeps him in line :)

I couldn't find a lot of fics with that kind of story line so I figured... I can do it... probably.

I hope you enjoy it. Feel free and encouraged to review.

Read. Rate. Review. Be jolly and enjoy spring rolls!

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't know how to explain it. The physical attraction was, admittedly, immediate. But he had been a domineering ass when they first met. She had knocked him down a few pegs and somehow he was somewhat manageable now. She had told him not to call her 'his woman' but she actually missed it. It had a primitive sound to it and it excited her.<p>

She had sorted out her feelings for Inuyasha; she had loved him but somewhere along the line she had moved on. They were friends and he was still an idiot and she still loved him but she wasn't _in love_ with him. Over the years she had learned to tell the difference. It was subtle and hard to tell but she knew now. She loved Inuyasha and he had a special spot in her heart but she was in love with Kouga. She yearned for him.

One problem... Inuyasha.

Her best friend had taken on the role of older brother and protector. He still didn't like Kouga. Kouga's visits were already infrequent due to pack duties. Combined with Inuyasha's chaperoning and arguing, his visits were short and few. She hadn't even had a chance to flirt! Not that she would need to. She could probably just put a hand on him and he would be ready to carry her off. But she couldn't get a hand on him or a word in.

She had a plan of action. A few simple steps and she would be alone with Kouga and she could make a move.

**Step One:** Get Inuyasha _far, far_ away.

She had luckily overheard Kaede talking to a scared villager from a village that was at least a half a days run from their own. She had jumped in and suggested Inuyasha and Sango go. Kaede agreed and Sango dragged Inuyasha away a few days later. Inuyasha hadn't realized her would be leaving the day that Kouga would show up.

Thank god for his lack of attention to details!

**Step Two:** Wear something... _special._

Kouga had already seen her in short skirts and dresses from her time but he had never seen her in a clothing from his time. It was warm enough for a yukata but that wasn't very sexy. Kagome did the only logical thing; she cut it. It was mid thigh now and though he had seen her in shorter she figured leaving something to the imagination couldn't hurt.

She pinned her hair up so that her neck was exposed. Kouga had once mentioned she had a lovely neck. Confused, she had asked Shippo about it. The kit had explained that wolves always go for the neck. There was some strange mating ceremony that involved the neck and biting and a full moon but it was a tightly guarded secret so he didn't know much.

**Step Three:** Feed the poor guy.

Kagome had dealt with hungry males enough to know that an empty stomach meant an empty head. She needed Kouga to be thinking. She wanted him to be thinking about her, what he could do to her and most importantly, he needed to pick up on the hints. They wouldn't have long before Inuyasha figured out which day it was and came rushing back.

She started cooking and even though it was a simple meal, and didn't have any of her modern goodies, she was sure he would enjoy it. She was grateful for the wild boar that Inuyasha had been decent enough to catch. She had to admit they had a decent system. He got the meat, she got the vegetables and herbs and cooked, and he cleaned up. But right now she would clean up. Maybe bending over in Kouga's line of sight.

**Step Four:** The guy arrives.

Kouga came in with his usual flair and he entered Kagome's hut without hesitation.

"Kagome!"

She was bent over, stirring the pot. She turned around and smiled at him warmly. "Hey, Kouga. Sit down. The food is almost done."

He sat down, crossing his legs as usual. He leaned on one hand and watched her as she added herbs and tasted the food. Her mouth curved over the ladle slowly and she moaned when she tasted it. She really was beautiful. and seeing her in a yukata was a pleasant surprise. It was much shorter than he was used to seeing the humans wear but longer than Kagome's usual skirts. His eyes lingered on the frayed edge that brushed against the smooth skin of her thighs. She dished him out a serving and then sat next to him. He was confused. Usually, she sat in front of him. But here she was, pressing her thigh against his as they ate. He averted his eyes, reminding himself not to stare at her legs. He complimented her cooking and she thanked him.

"So, where is the mutt? It's awfully quiet."

"Inuyasha is taking care of some demon in a village somewhere. He won't be back until tomorrow." She said a if it was no big deal.

It was a huge deal. The noisy bastard wasn't there to disturb them. Kouga could finally talk to her without interruption. He looked over at her and realized her could see down the folds of her yukata. He could see the curve of her chest and the valley between them. He looked away. _Don't stare, don't stare,_ he told himself. His hands clenched and his claws dug into his palms.

**Step Five:** Touch him. A Lot.

Kagome noticed that Kouga wasn't even looking at her and she nearly huffed. Kouga took a bite of rice and she noticed a granule on just below his lip. She almost smirked. Reaching forward she let her index finger drag against his lower lip, catching the rice. She brought the finger to her mouth and slowly licked the rice off. She then smiled at him innocently. She noticed his fisted hands.

Good.

She figured a good way to touch some more would be to reach over him. She had luckily sat her food on the other side of him. She could easily ask him to pass her the bowl but where is the fun in that? She leaned her entire body over his lap. Her breasts brushed against his thigh and the touch to her hard nipples caused her to moan lightly. She grabbed her bowl after making sure he had looked at her ass and returned to her position. He looked ready to jump.

"Sorry about that." She said 'shyly'.

He murmured a quiet 's alright' and she realized he was close.

**Step Six:** Stare.

She had finished eating and had cleaned up. They were sitting close again. She was listening to him talk about the pack and everything that happened recently. She tuned him out and stared at his lips. She had planned this but now she had lost her steps. She was enraptured by their movement. God, she wanted them on her. How had he not made a move yet!

He looked confused and was staring at her.

"What?" She asked dazedly.

"I called your name like 3 times. Do I have something on in my teeth?"

"No." She blushed and looked down. This wasn't going well at all. Maybe he was over her...

**Step Seven:** If he still hasn't gotten it, be less subtle!

He was talking about the pack again and she decided to drop a stronger hint.

"I miss the pack and the cave, especially your pelt of furs. It's so warm and comfortable!" She said dreamily. She meant it too.

"You're welcome anytime. That is, if, you can get away from your guard dog." He said with a deep laugh that made her melt.

"I don't need Inuyasha's permission. He may be my friend but he doesn't control me." She said snippily. She didn't want to talk about Inuyasha. She wanted Kouga to make a move!

"I'd be happy to have you."

"Then take me." She said clearly.

"Some other time. It's kind of messy since the new pups were born." He said with a smile. How could he have missed that? Is he dense?

**Step Eight: **Not planned because he should have done something by now!

Kagome leaned back and rested her legs in his lap. She stared at the ceiling. What else could she do without throwing herself on him? He began to rub her feet and she giggled. He smile at her and his fangs showed. She got an idea. She pulled her feet away and crawled back over to him. She sat in front of him.

"Kouga, open your mouth."

"Uhm...Okay?" he complied.

Her tiny finger ran over his fangs. She delighted in the feel of them. She wondered what they would feel like against her tongue or her lips.

"Do you ever bite people?" She asked while unconsciously biting her own lip. His blue eyes followed the movement.

He cleared his throat. "I don't usually have to."

"Do you like to?" Her finger traced his lip. Conservations be damned. She was getting what she wanted.

"Yes." His voice was low and rough now.

"Do you ever think about... biting me?" She looked at him with wide brown eyes.

"Constantly." He said quickly, without thinking.

She didn't know where it came from but she was pretty sure she made a whimpering noise. That seemed to set him off. Suddenly, She was straddling his lap with her hands on his shoulders and his on her hips. His face was in her neck. He licked up the smooth column of her neck and she gasped. There it was. Yes! She pushed away from him enough to move her head down to kiss him.

She had kissed before but it had never been like this. Kouga kissed like he lived; it was wild and free and powerful. Kagome melted and relinquished all control. Her head was cupped between strong hands. She was glad for the anchor because her head was spinning and if she was left to her own devices she would have slipped and melted into a puddle.

Kouga had never tasted anything as sweet as Kagome. Beneath the flavors of rice and boar stew there was a soft sweetness. Kouga licked at her mouth trying to discern the flavors. He could do this for eternity. Unfortunately, they only had until Inuyasha returned. And Koga knew he could be a bit unpredictable.

He had no desire to rush this but he didn't have a choice. He lifted her and her long legs wrapped around his hips. His body was vibrating with pent up energy. He would use it another day. For now, her comfort and pleasure would come first. She was so beautiful like this; cheeks flushed, eyes weighed down by thick lashes, hair tumbling out of its constraints. She looked like a goddess and Koga would worship her.

His hands roamed slowly as to memorize the curves and hollows of her body. His claws left no marks but they skated against the smooth expanse of her legs. He cupped her bottom and rested her back against a hut wall. His hands moved to grip the fabric of her yukata. He smirked before tearing it apart. Through his haze he heard her groan. It may have been out of irritation but he didn't care. He had some worshipping to do.

His hungry mouth traveled down her neck to her chest. His tongue and teeth lay siege upon her ivory skin. He left his scent everywhere. His mouth was hungry at the tip of her breast while the other was covered with a tender hand. She moaned and sighed his name so sweetly that Kouga could not suppress the gentle bite he bestowed to her nipple. Her hips jerked forward and he growled happily into her skin.

His mouth moved to the sweet valley between the glorious globes of feminine flesh that he had lavished with attention. His nose followed the path to the gentle curve of the underside of her bosom. He nipped at the soft flesh and she hissed. Her fingers were tight on his shoulders; her grip like a vice.

His hands slid down to her ass again. He kneaded the firm flesh as his head moved down her torso. His lips left a burning trail that made her quiver. He looked up at her. Her head was back, resting against the wall, and her eyes were closed. _Good,_ he thought before her legs were on his shoulders and his head was buried between her thighs. Her back slid against the wall as she was raised. Her fingers were pulling at his long tresses and she squeaked.

"Kouga! Put me dow- oh!" She trailed off.

His tongue licked up and down her slit firmly. He didn't part her nether lips just yet. He took in her scent in a primal way that only a demon can and he growled into her flesh. His head turned slightly and his teeth clamped gently around a bit of skin on her inner thigh. She cried out and he delighted in the sound. His tongue parted her then and he delved in. He licked and sucked and tasted as though his life depended on it. Kagome had been reduced to pitiful whimpering. His mouth found her clit and the strength of his sucking caused her climax to crash into her.

She felt like she would crumble and topple off his shoulders. He held her tightly. Her body finally stilled and he swung her legs off his shoulders and helped her slide down the wall. She was in front of him looking thoroughly wrecked. Koga licked his lips. He wasn't done yet. He thrust his erection into her stomach and she looked at him with hungry eyes.

Kouga's fingers parted her slick folds and slowly prepared her for him. They never broke eye contact though Kagome had been close a few times. He would stroke parts of her that made her clench and shudder. He urged her to look at him with a husky voice and little restraint. She came on his fingers and he licked them clean while she watched with flushed cheeks.

Kagome made the sweetest sounds and he wasn't keen on the idea of hurting her so he kissed her roughly until she was limp with desire and he thrust his sex into her. She called out his name but it didn't sound pained. He sniffed the air. No blood. He looked at her.

"You smell like a virgin..."

"I am." She said quietly.

"You can't be; you didn't bleed."

Kagome groaned, "Girls can break their hymens a lot of different way."

"Hymen?"

"The magical virginal wall." She said while bouncing her hips experimentally. He groaned and decided that this was more important than her virginal status.

Kagome was glad that he had given up on having a conversation because he had started to thrust into her and the friction was too good. Her words were reduced to sounds that she was pretty sure weren't human. Kouga's mouth was hot on her neck as his body pumped into hers. His hands caressed her body with a precision that seemed unfathomable. Her climax was building and Koga whispered words that the devil would not dare speak into her ear, into her skin, into her soul.

She called his name just before her climax tremored through her. Kouga growled into her skin and bit her neck fiercely as he climaxed. The sweet squeeze of her body was too much for even him to bear. She had coiled around him. His hands traced moons onto the plush cushioning of her thighs as they came down from their high.

He laid her on the ground and licked her neck in a tentative manner that was definitely an animalistic instinct. Kagome's hands ran through his hair with gentle fingers. It was a post coital bliss that made him want to pur, if wolves purred. He looked up at her and she smiled down at him with a brilliance that made him want to howl. He was about to speak when a gruff voice spoke from the doorway.

"What the hell!"

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

Well... it was almost perfect.

* * *

><p>Finito! It was a bit rushed but I'm not disappointed in it!<p>

Tell me what ya think! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
